Ninja Monkey
|-|Base= |-|Double Shot= |-|Bloonjitsu= |-|Grandmaster Ninja= |-|Shinobi Tactics= |-|Bloon Sabotage= |-|Grand Saboteur= |-|Flash Bomb= |-|Sticky Bomb= |-|Master Bomber= Summary The Ninja Monkey is a tower that was added to the series in Bloons Tower Defense 5. The Ninja can naturally detect Camo Bloons and throws sharp shurikens. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 9-B | At least 9-B, 9-A with sabotage | At least 9-B, 9-A with bombs Name: Ninja Monkey Origin: Bloons Tower Defense Gender: None (It's confirmed that all monkeys are genderless with the exception of Heroes) Age: Unknown Classification: Monkey Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small Size (Type 0), Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Non-Physical Interaction, Enhanced Senses (Can detect and attack Camo Bloons), Confusion Inducement (Can cause some Bloons to float back to the start of the track), Camouflage Removal (Reveals Camo Bloons permanently), limited Empathic Manipulation (Infuses shurikens with Bloon hatred), possibly Martial Arts | All base abilities enhanced | All base abilities enhanced, Statistics Amplification (Can boost the attack speed and pierce of nearby Ninjas), Statistics Reduction (Halves the speed of newly spawned Bloons for 30 seconds), Pain Manipulation (Reduces MOAB Bloons health by 25%) | All base abilities enhanced, Explosion Manipulation with bombs, Paralysis Inducement via bombs, Adhesivity via Sticky Bombs Attack Potency: Wall Level (Is stronger than the Boomerang Monkey) | At least Wall Level (Stronger than before) | At least Wall Level (Stronger than before), Small Building Level with sabotage (Reduces MOAB Bloons health by 25%) | At least Wall Level (Stronger than before), Small Building Level with bombs (Sticky Bombs can easily pop BFBs) Speed: Likely Superhuman (Real World monkeys can go this fast), Transonic combat speed (Compares to Boomerang Monkey) | Likely Superhuman (Real World monkeys can go this fast), Transonic combat speed (Compares to Boomerang Monkey) | At least Superhuman (Real World monkeys can go this fast), likely much higher (The artwork for Shinobi Tactics shows the Ninja Monkey moving at speeds that leave an afterimage, however this may not be valid), Transonic combat speed (Compares to Boomerang Monkey) | Likely Superhuman (Real World monkeys can go this fast), Transonic combat speed (Compares to Boomerang Monkey) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Can casually carry around a scroll holder bigger than itself) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Wall Level (Is stronger than the Boomerang Monkey) | At least Wall Level (Stronger than before) | At least Wall Level (Stronger than before) | At least Wall Level (Stronger than before) Stamina: Above average. Can attack non-stop for an extended period of time, albeit without moving or taking damage Range: Several Meters to Tens of meters Standard Equipment: Ninja garbs, Various belts and headbands, Shurikens, Caltrops | Ninja garbs, Robes, Kasa | Ninja garbs, Helmet with visor, Fan | Ninja garbs, Oni masks, Flash Bombs, Sticky Bombs, Gauntlets and boots Intelligence: Above Average (Should be knowledgeable in several ninjutsu techniques) Weaknesses: Can only use it's most powerful abilities from one of three upgrade paths Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shurikens:' The Ninja Monkey's main method of attack. Throws shurikens. *'Ninja Discipline:' Increases the Ninja Monkey’s attack range and speed *'Sharp Shurikens:' Shurikens can pop 4 Bloons *'Distraction:' Some Bloons struck by Ninja attacks become confused and temporarily go the wrong way, returning to the start of the track *'Counter-Espionage:' Attacks from the Ninja Monkey remove Camo from Bloons except Leads and DDTs *'Seeking Shuriken:' Shurikens are infused with Bloon hatred, causing them to seek and pop Bloons not in their original straight path *'Caltrops:' Ninja Monkey uses an addition attack to place a caltrop on the track *'Double Shot:' Throws 2 shurikens **'Bloonjitsu:' Throws 5 shurikens **'Grandmaster Ninja:' Throws 8 shurikens at a faster rate, over greater distance *'Shinobi Tactics:' Boosts the attack speed and pierce of nearby Ninja Monkeys **'Bloon Sabotage:' Gives the Ninja Monkey the ability to halve the speed of new Bloons for 15 seconds **'Grand Saboteur:' Bloon Sabotage effects lasts 30 seconds and MOAB Bloons spawn with 25% less health *'Flash Bomb:' Throws a flash bomb that temporarily stuns Bloons **'Sticky Bomb:' Adds sticky bombs onto MOAB Bloons which explode after three seconds, dealing massive damage **'Master Bomber:' Dramatically boosts the strength and effects of Flash Bombs and Sticky Bombs and increases speed and range Key: Base | Double Shot upgrade path | Shinobi Tactics upgrade path | Flash Bomb upgrade path Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bloons Tower Defense Category:Protagonists Category:Primates Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Mind Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Pain Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Tier 9 Category:Armored Characters